(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for improving the germinability of a bulk of seed by removing from the bulk, as far as possible, all non-germinable seed, i.e. all seeds that are empty, attacked by insects, mechanically damaged and filled-dead.
(b) Prior Art
Whereas a number of methods for sorting out non-germinable seeds of the two first mentioned catagories have been proposed, and have come to a comparatively extensive use, there is still missing a method for sorting out seeds of the last mentioned category. Particularly as far as seeds for the production of forest plants are concerned, the occurence of filled-dead seeds in a seed bulk may reduce the total germinability thereof to such an extent that the seeds become unsuitable for a commercial production of forest plants.